


Jealousy is an Ugly Color on You

by Alec_Bane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Cruelty, Eventual Smut, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Yuri loves Victor and Victor loves Yuuri...Ever since Yuri first saw Victor he fell in love. But the alpha wants nothing to do with him. Instead Victor spends all his time chasing an omega who is completely clueless.





	1. Just Some Backstory

A/N: Yuri Katsuki is spelled Yuuri in this story. Ahhh! I hope you guys like this story! Votes and comments are very much appreciated!  
Yuri Plisetsky  
It was winter and Yuri's grandfather had dragged him to the store. It was there when he saw the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. The guy was only two years older than Yuri. He had the most beautiful eyes and long silver hair and a dazzling smile.  
Yuri felt his heart flutter, and heat rise to his cheeks. Was it weird to feel like this about some stranger that he saw for the first time? Yeah, it was, but he couldn't help it. His grandfather was saying something that never reached Yuri's ears. Yuri watched as the man disappeared further into the store. "Yura!" His grandfather called standing at the door. Yuri shook himself out of it. Thankfully no one had caught him staring.  
Two years later Yuri entered high school. He was a freshman, fifteen years old. As far as he knew he was a beta. Yuri lived in a small town and there was only one high school. There used to be two a few years ago, it was a school for alphas. Well the alphas hated being separated from omegas so they burned the place down one summer and the town didn't have enough money to rebuild it.  
The school was spilt up though. Alpha classes were in the west wing and omega classes were in the east wing. Omegas had the early lunch periods and alphas had the later ones. Betas though were just stuck wherever and to Yuri that kind of sucked.  
Yuri spent most of the day stumbling around lost and he knew that no one would help him. Somehow he got stuck with alpha classes. He wasn't complaining too much though. Alphas were hot.  
Yuri may act like a top in the streets but he's really a bottom in the sheets. The thought of an alpha controlling him drove him wild.  
He wondered if he was an omega. He could have a test done to find out for sure what he was, but he didn't want to cost his grandfather all that money. He was poor enough as it was. His grandfather was old and still wasn't retired. Yuri worked an after school job that barely paid anything.  
Yuri was lost in thought wondering if he could ask for more hours when some alpha bumped into him knocking him down. The alpha looked down at him. Slicked back hair that was an undercut, a leather jacket, and stone cold eyes glared down at before walking away without a word. Jerk. Yuri thought as he scrambled to pick up his books and papers.  
That's when Yuri saw him again. The most beautiful man he'd ever seen. It was a small town. Did the man go into hibernation for a couple of years or something? Because Yuri didn't see him except for once.  
That beautiful man was an alpha if he was in the west wing... and he looked like that. His long hair was pulled back and he walked with such confidence and pride. He had an aura about him that just sorta radiated alpha.  
Yuri wanted to get up and go talk to him, but he didn't have the courage. All he could do was stare as he rose to his feet. He watched as the beautiful man walked away. Was he even real?  
Yuri hoped that beautiful man would be in one of his classes, but no luck.  
Yuuri Katsuki  
Yuuri had always known he was an omega. His parents had the doctors find out right after he was born. Yuuri was the only omega in his four person family. His parents were both betas, and his sister Mari was an alpha.  
Yuuri was just so cute, even before he officially presented as an omega. His parents wanted to protect him as best as he could. They had planned to send Yuuri to an all omega school, but unfortunately Mr. Katsuki had lost his job and they couldn't afford their house anymore.  
They moved to a small poor town and lived in an apartment until Yuuri was ten years old. Raising an omega in an apartment building was just a bad idea. When Yuuri's heat kicked in the whole building would be able to smell his scent.  
Luckily they had saved up enough to buy a small cabin out by the lake. It was an hour drive into town, but their omega would be safe. Mrs. Katsuki had homeschooled him, and Mari always made sure to spend time with him. The omega wanted to go into town, but his parents would never allow it.  
Then it happened. Yuuri had his first heat when he was fourteen. Mari was unaffected by his heat because that was her brother.  
His father went out of his way though to buy expensive medication to kill the scent and pain and urges of his son's heat. Yuuri was very thankful for it.  
The following year Yuuri's mother had started to get really sick. She was in the hospital six months before she died. Everyone in the family was hurt, but for Yuuri it hurt the worst. Omegas were usually super attached to their mothers, and Yuuri definitely was.  
He cried for days on end, not coming out of his room.  
Over time the wound healed slowly. Though Yuuri needed an education. He had to go to school. Yuuri was scared, but Mari was there to reassure him and protect him of course.  
Older and bigger betas teased Yuuri and bullied him. When Mari found out she made sure to kick their asses. No one messed with her little brother and got away with it, not on her watch!  
School wasn't so bad except that it was awful lonely. Mari was an alpha so she was in the west wing, and Yuuri was in the east wing. To everyone else he was an omega cliché. Timid, shy, and absolutely adorable. He definitely caught the eye of some alphas, betas too, heck even a few omegas wanted him.  
Though one person, one omega, despised him. The other omega didn't care about Yuuri at all until Yuuri caught the eye of a certain beautiful alpha...


	2. The Beautiful Man~

Victor Nikiforov   
Truth be told when he was younger he never saw himself as being an alpha. Still to this day he didn't, but everyone else seemed to. Victor was quiet lonely though. All his father did was work and all his mother did was sleep with other men (especially when his father was out of town). Victor was sent off to a private school, and like most kids his misbehaved for attention. He learned quickly not to do that.   
Victor became friends with a girl named Mila and she loved mischief. One day they (mainly Mila) had the brilliant idea to roller skate down the hall throwing glitter bombs. When his mother found out she was pissed off and she actually hit him. Victor told Mila that he could no longer be friends with her, which hurt her. Victor learned to straighten up (even though he was gay as fuck).   
Victor's mother died due to drug overdose. He went to her funeral, but his father didn't. Even though out of everyone who did attend the funeral, no one shed a single tear. Victor's father didn't care about him, and just left. Victor was then sent to live with Yakov Feltsman. Victor was scared of him, so he always did whatever he could not be a bother.   
In middle school almost everyone thought that Victor was an omega. He was teased and bullied, but never mentioned any of this to Yakov.   
High school flew by for Victor. He had a couple of alpha friends, Chris and Georgi.   
"Is that an omega?" Chris asked as Georgi shut his locker. Victor looked into the hall trying to see who Chris was talking about. "The blonde boy that Otabek just ran over," Chris said and Victor saw him. Omegas weren't allowed in the west wing. Victor shook his head. "No," Georgi said. "He's just a beta."  
Chris pouted. "But he's cute." Victor laughed. "Please keep your dick in your pants."   
Chris smirked at him. "You're cute too~" Georgi rolled his eyes. "Leave Victor alone."  
"How do you know you're not an alpha? You could be an omega~" Chris teased.   
"I'm an alpha Chris," Victor said. "We've been over this."   
"Yeah yeah..." Chris muttered.   
"Why can't you be less horny like Georgi?" Victor asked.   
"Because I don't want to be single forever!" Chris said and Georgi looked hurt.   
"Just because you think with your dick doesn't mean you have to be one." Victor said and made his way to class as the bell rang.   
Of the next couple of weeks Victor saw more of the blonde beta. He wondered if it was a coincidence.   
Then one, something really bad happened.  
Victor was sitting in math class when he smelled it. An omega on their heat. The scent was delightful and it seemed to activate Victor's alpha instincts, because he wanted to go find the omega immediately and-   
Stop thinking with your dick Victor. You're not Chris. He reminded himself. Oh fuck. Chris.   
Victor dashed out of the classroom. He looked to see if Chris was still in his class room. If anyone was going to try to "pleasure" the omega it would be him. Victor tried to focus on where the scent was coming from rather than how good it was.   
He found the omega laying in the bathroom floor, a complete mess. Obviously the poor thing was having his first heat. Wait. The omega was the blonde beta. Chris was right for once.   
"Stay away from me!" The omega snapped. Victor sighed. "No. I'm not going to hurt you," he said gently. "I just want to get you to the nurse."  
The omega stood up on shaky legs. Victor pinched his nose with his fingers, trying to block off the scent of the omega. Victor had very good self control.   
He helped the omega get to the nurse in the east wing. "T-thank you..." the omega stuttered before Victor was forced out of the room.   
Victor was suspended for a week, which pissed Yakov off.   
Victor didn't see the blonde after he was switched over to the omega side. When Chris found out he couldn't believe Victor didn't fuck him. Victor just rolled his eyes. Victor's dick wanted to fuck him, but the rest of him didn't.   
Yuri Plisetsky   
Yuri couldn't believe that he just started his heat in the middle of class. A class full of alphas no less. He went to the bathroom as soon as he could. He had no idea what to do. He didn't know anything about omegas other they had heats and regardless of gender they could get pregnant.  
He did not actually want to be an omega. Then the bathroom door opened and he thought oh God, this is where I get raped.   
He looked up and saw the beautiful man. He snapped at him to go away even though that was the total opposite of what he actually wanted.   
He the beautiful man to fuck him into next week. But he was not having his first time on the dirty bathroom floor of a high school.   
The beautiful man helped to the nurse, and his kindness seemed to turn Yuri on even more.   
Yuri hated having to switch classes so late in the year. He hated having to put up with the other omegas. They just... annoyed him.   
He would hate having to put up with heats and being an omega himself, if it wasn't for the beautiful alpha that he wanted so bad. Yuri didn't want him because he was beautiful and he was horny. See, Yuri had secretly been watching the alpha, whose name was Victor Nikiforov. He was smart, funny, and kind. Yuri wanted to be his.  
Yuuri Katsuki  
He hated being the center of attention. It only made him want to go into hiding even more. Yuuri had a few omega friends, Phichit and Guang Hong.   
Phichit was always one for gossip and Guang Hong was definitely the definition of the word cute.   
"Guys!" Phichit exclaimed as he took his seat. "Did you hear about the beta on the alpha side who secretly turned out to be an omega and went into heat?!"  
"Uh no...?" Yuuri said and Guang Hong shook his head. "Who is it...?"  
"His name is Yuri Plisetsky!" Phichit said. "We have two omega Yuris now!" Yuuri blushed and was thankful that he wasn't the other Yuri.   
"He's pretty cute and he's blonde," Phichit said.   
Guang Hong frowned. "Two Yuris is confusing..."  
Phichit smiled, "We can call blonde Yuri, Yurio!"  
Pretty soon the nickname stuck. And Yuuri didn't know, but that's what started Yuri's hatred for the other omega.


End file.
